A shock absorber (a shock absorbing pad) is mounted to amount base such as a vehicular door trim. If a passenger of a vehicle is contacted with the mount base in case of a collision, such a shock absorber is deformed (buckled) and absorbs the shock to be applied to the passenger in case of the collision. The shock may be applied to various parts of a passenger's body, and the shock absorber is required to have different shock absorbing properties for absorbing shock applied to each body part of the passenger. In such a case, shock absorbers each having a different shock absorbing property are mounted to a mount base corresponding to each body part of the passenger. Specifically, the shock absorbers each having a different hardness corresponding to each body part of the passenger are mounted to the mount base independently from each other.
In the above configuration, each one of the shock absorbers needs to be mounted to the mount base separately. This deteriorates mounting workability. To solve this problem, a shock absorber includes two shock absorbers each having a different hardness that are connected to each other to integrally form one component. With this configuration, the two shock absorbers can be collectively mounted to a door trim base at one time. In such a shock absorber integrally including the two shock absorbers each having a different hardness, the two shock absorbers are connected at adjacent (facing) surfaces thereof, and thus the connection force between the two shock absorbers is more likely to be weak at the connection surfaces. Thus, an improvement of the connection force between the two shock absorbers at the connection surfaces is required.